


The most overpowered of romances.

by GreenRaccoon97



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Universe Creation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRaccoon97/pseuds/GreenRaccoon97
Summary: What happens when the most overrated OC meets the most overpowered OC? The answer... might surprise you.
Relationships: Run the Hedgehog/Nazo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	The most overpowered of romances.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for JessePajamas and all of his fans. Thanks for reading this, and I hope you have an awesome laugh.

Run was flying through space after destroying yet another universe in his search for the man who destroyed his own, EggFreeze, when he suddenly came across a figure who looked to be radiating power.

"Never seen the likes of you before... who're you?" Run looked at the other male dismissively, crossing his arms as the person in front of him turned around.

"Hmph. You should know me. Everyone does! I'm Nazo, the most powerful of beings!" The other male smirked confidently as he turned to look at Run. And judging from the way his eyes scanned Run's body, he clearly liked what he saw.

"Tch. Sorry, but I don't have time for this." Run narrowed his eyes at Nazo before he flew towards him to attack. Nazo crossed his arms, and dodged to the left before grabbing Run's arm, and striking him in the back, sending him a few feet away from him.

"Didn't you hear me, mortal?! I'm a demigod! I could easily destroy you with a blink of an eye! The fact that i'm letting you live should-" Nazo gloated before he got sucker-punched by Run, which resulted in him flipping around in space before he regained his balance. Clearly, this was going to be a fight to remember...

Run attacked first by trying to encase Nazo in ice, but Nazo flew up, and dashed toward Run before he threw a flurry of punches at the two-tailed Hedgehog. However, Run blocked them with his arms.

Nazo couldn't help but occasionally look down at Run's abdomen, gazing in awe at how well-built it was. Clearly this was no mere mortal if he fought, and looked this good. Run however, took advantage of this, and swung his hands down on the back of Nazo's head, hitting him hard as he was sent flying downwards for a few feet.

"You truly are impressive to have lasted this long. There's more to you than meets the eye... Who are you?" Nazo grinned, trying to lower Run's guard, no doubt.

"Why the hell should I tell you my name?" Run asked, keeping guard up as Nazo slowly flew closer to him., firing powerful energy blasts at Run. But it proved to be no use, and Run crystalized the energy with his ice powers, and shattered the crystalized blasts with sheer strength. 

"Because I need to know who to thank for keeping me entertained so far." Nazo smirked as he inched closer to Run, who had fired an ice spike at Nazo to keep him away. However, Nazo tilted his head to the right, dodging the ice spike altogether before grabbing Run's arm, and making a "Rawr~" sound as he quickly ran his left hand down Run's chest.

Run began blush as he felt Nazo flirt with him so openly. So nonchalantly... as though they weren't even fighting to begin with. Just who the hell did this guy think he was?!

"Oh... i'm sorry. You have feelings for that Queen Rouge, person. Don't you~?" Nazo apologized affectionately, causing Run to feel a bit weirded out by how sudden Nazo turned on the charm. Was fighting this guy... seriously his idea of socializing..?

"Y-yeah.. Okay, what the hell are you doing? First you wanna fight me, and now you wanna flirt?" Run stopped Nazo by grabbing his arm, stopping him from petting his chiseled chest.

"What can I say? You're really a treat to behold~." Nazo purred before he quickly moved his right hand onto Run's cheek, and pressed his lips against the other male's before he could do anything.

"Mmph?! Mmm! Mmmmph!" Run struggled to break away from the kiss, but Nazo's charm suddenly became too strong for Run. He could feel the demigod's tounge brush against his, and that was the end of Run's resistance. Run soon brushed his tounge against Nazo's, and slowly let go of Nazo's left hand so he could go back to stroking his chest while Run slowly moved his hands around Nazo's waist. When they finally broke their kiss, a salvia string could be seen still connected to their mouths.

"Ha... ha... why..?" Run panted softly as Nazo slowly wrapped his arms around Run's body.

"To be honest, i've always been into powerful men such as yourself. Their resilience to impossible odds kinda turns me on. And besides, reproduction is no issue with me... I can even give birth to a whole universe~." Nazo purred as he bragged about how powerful he was.

"You're lying..." Run rolled his narrow eyes at Nazo. How can this guy be able to create universes? After all, EggFreeze destroyed Run's universe, so... what Nazo saying he could rebuild it..?

"Oh?~ Then at least tell me why you're here. Maybe we can help each other out." Nazo suggested, causing Run to turn his back to Nazo, and think hard about it. On one hand, he could use the Nazo guy's help tracking down EggFreeze. But on the other hand, he became flirty way to quickly for his liking. Still, at the end of the day, Run wanted to find EggFreeze more than anything else, and if Nazo can rebuild his universe too, then why not?

"Help me track down EggFreeze, and then i'll believe you, Nazo." Run looked over his shoulder at the other male. His eyes didn't look like he was interested in a long term partnership, but his tails nonchalantly moved up and down, as if inviting Nazo to pull him in an embrace.

"Perfect~... Oh, and one more thing I should tell you..." Nazo paused before he unzipped Run's shorts, and pulled out the other male's half-erect cock.

"I'm a god under the sheets too~." Nazo purred before he began to slowly rub Run's cock. Run once again thought about resisting, but like before, he was no match for how openly Nazo wanted him. How soft, yet firm Nazo's hand felt to his shaft, and how much he kind of wanted this too. After all, Queen Rouge wasn't really into him, so why not get with someone more on his level, so to speak.

"Aaah~... Mmm~... Oooh~..." Run hummed sensually, giving signals to Nazo that he was enjoying this. Nazo noticed this, and soon began to press the tip of his own cock against Run's curious lovehole.

"Run... I want to enjoy this too." Nazo purred as he waited for permission to penetrate Run's ass while he rubbed his now fully erect cock.

"Just... Just fuck me already." Run moaned as he slowly closed his eyes, completely embracing the new experience he was about to have.

Nazo grinned before he obliged by slowly inserting the head of his cock into Run's ass, causing the Hedgehog to grunt from the act, but nontheless, accept it. Nazo proceeded to slowly push the rest of his dick into Run's ass, stopping only when he couldn't go any deeper. Run began to moan from Nazo's entry, which prompted the demigod to rub Run's dick faster so as not to distract him from what was important now.

"Ha..! Ha..! Aaahah...! Ooh Nazo..." Run moaned softly as Nazo proceeded to pound his ass with zeal, making their bodies rock up and down with every thrust. It was quite possible that Queen Rouge would be out of Run's head after this.

"Aah... that's it... It's been way too long since someone as strong as me came by... how're you holding up, Run?" Nazo asked as he sped up his thrusts and rubbing.

"Gaaaah..! It feels great..! Don't you dare stop, Nazo!" Run panted as he moans became louder. The fact that Run was actually pressing his hips back against Nazo's showed that he was willing to go all the way with the other male.

Several hours had passed, which while impossible for mere mortals to achieve, was no big deal for the likes of Run and Nazo. Eventually, Nazo felt his dick twitch inside of Run, prompting the blonde Hedgehog to moan and stick his tounge out, as if knowing what was about to happen.

"Oh h, Nazo..! Blow inside me..! I wanna feel what a demigod's cum feels like... inside me..!" Run panted like a desperate slut, begging Nazo to blow his load inside him. Nazo grinned as he looked at Run, seeing how sweaty the two of them had become. Seeing how impressively long they had lasted doing this, and how eager Run was to feel another man's seed shoot inside his ass.

"Nnn-aah... not yet, Run..! You haven't cum yet..!" Nazo grunted as their sewaty bodies continued to constantly colldie with each other in what could best be described as two lust-driven demigods mating with a singular purpose of pleasing each other.

"Then MAKE me cum, you sexy demigod..! Oooh, fuck!" Run grunted as he began to roll his hips against Nazo's hand, prompting Nazo to speed up his jerk off session with Run. Eventually, this happened...

"Oh yeah! Don't stop! Aah! Gaaah!! Oh fuck yeah!" Run exclaimed as he finally came hard, shooting load after load of his white ropes out of his dick while Nazo rubbed it to milk it for every last drop before he returned to pounding Run's ass.

"Haa... Ha... Now it's your turn, Nazo..! Fill me up with that demigod spunk..!" Run panted, still recovering from his intense orgasm as Nazo neared his own.

"Yes..! You'll get your wish, Run..! Oh fuck yes! Aaah!!!" Nazo moaned out as he shot his load into Run's ass. Run reached behind him, and grabbed Nazo's hip before pulling them forward as he felt Nazo's seed shoot inside him. The feeling of Nazo's warm, filling seed seemed to be all that Run wanted to think about as he felt it's burning warmth envelope his entire torso.

"Aaaah..! Ooooh... Ooooh fuck yeeesss..." Run moaned as he felt his ass fill up with Nazo's seed. It actually felt weirder when Nazo finally pulled out than it did going in.

"Now... let's find EggFreeze." Nazo panted before he kissed Run again. This time, Run didn't resist, instead, he kissed back, and lowered his hands down onto Nazo's ass.

"It's not fair for me to be full while you go empty. Don't you think?" Run purred as Nazo turned around and presented himself, knowing exactly where this was heading.

"No... No it isn't." Nazo purred before Run thrusted inside. Thankfully, Nazo was able to handle it, and closed his eyes while Run began to pound Nazo's ass.

"Ha... Ha... Ha... you feel great, Nazo... How many guys did you meet that were like me..?" Run grunted as he pounded Nazo's ass with his dick thrusting ever deeper into the other male.

"Mmmmmm... There was this other fella. Théos was it..? His mouth was the best i've felt in a looooong time." Nazo purred, making Run remember to give Nazo a blowjob in the future so he could get this Théos guy out of Nazo's mind but for now, he had to focus on pounding his ass for right now.

And this continued for another set of hours, which actually impressed Nazo enough to bring up another guy Nazo had his way with.

And there was this other male... He called himself Psycho, and kept talking about something he wished he could stop. Honestly, it was pretty hard to listen to, so I just sent him on his way out of pity... Should've vaporized him though..." Nazo scoffed as he regretted leaving a hopeless simp/cuck like Psycho alive.

"Maybe... we should do this more often... for a malevolent demigod, you sure have a way with men..." Run panted as he began to sweat from pounding Nazo's ass.

"Only the ones that impress me, Run...Haa..!" Nazo gasped as he felt Run's cock twitch inside him, indicating an incoming orgasm.

"Ha.. Ha... Oooo yes.. You're pretty good... to last this long..." Nazo panted, feeling an orgasm coming while Run began to thrust harder and faster into that ass he seemed to like so much all of a sudden. That grin Nazo gave Run to prod him along, the way he pressed his ass against Run's hips as they both neared climax... It seemed like he really wanted another guy to blow his load inside him.

"Don't stop, Run..! Don't stop until you cum~!" Nazo panted as he quickly blew his load, shooting rope after rope of his white, pearly seed. Now all that was left was for Run to bust inside him.

"Oh fuck..! Nazo, I think I... I think I... n-need you..!" Run grunted as he was on the edge of reaching an orgasm.

"Hahaha! If you're gonna cum, then cum, Run! My body's always ready for it!" Nazo gloated as he soon heard Run give out a load roar as he blew his load into Nazo's ass, making Nazo's body glow with an unusual light as he received Run's sperm.

"I'm not stopping..! I'm stopping until I... hrrrk-aaaah!" Run moaned loudly as he came even more inside of Nazo, making the demigod glow even more until finally, he began to glow brightly, and fired his glowing white seed out of his cock. His sperm soon looked like they were turning into stars, which confused Run at first. But then suddenly, something happened. Beneath Run and Nazo, a bright light could be seen burning brightly around them, prompting Nazo to pull Run closer, and roll his hips against the other male's.

"Aaah!! Aah yes!! I've been waiting for this..!" Nazo exclaimed as his moans echoed throughout space, making them climax one more time while what seemed to be the creation of a universe. This universe looked somewhat familiar to Run. He remembered where all the stars and planets were when EggFreeze destroyed it... It was actually impressive for Nazo to effectively recreate it down to the last detail.

"Ha...ha...ha... Run..." Nazo panted as he felt Run pull out, and put on his shorts again.

"What, Nazo..?" Run panted, though he was closer to recovering than Nazo was.

"I want to come with you... to find EggFreeze... I need something to do other than... waiting for a person to fight me..." Nazo panted as he slowly recovered, only for Run to be the one to kiss him for once, pressing his tounge against Nazo's while the two males held each other in their arms.

"Sure... You can come. And only you. I don't want to babysit anyone else." Run told Nazo as he went back to his dismissive persona, although that was pretty much an act now.

"I won't disappoint, my sexy badass." Nazo purred before they broke the kiss, and flew off to find EggFreeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, JessePajamas! The fact that you did means a lot to me.


End file.
